1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to portable worktable devices and in particular to such a worktable device which includes an automatic stabilizing mechanism for supporting a work platform on an uneven floor.
2. The Prior Art Environment
Portable worktable devices by necessity are utilized in an environment in which the user has no control over the evenness of the floor surface where the worktable is used. Accordingly, it has been difficult to stabilize such devices to provide a secure and stable work platform. Three-legged devices are potentially useful; however, three-legs still present stability problems. On the other hand, while a device with four support points is inherently more stable than a three-legged device, the utilization of devices with four support feet in the past has required either a completely level floor surface or some sort of shimming arrangement provided at at least one of the support feet. The thickness of the necessary shim is never known in advance and the shimming operation itself inserts an impracticality into the stabilization operation.